


【菲奥】Lead Core/铅心

by Dawnwalker98



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwalker98/pseuds/Dawnwalker98
Summary: *OVA原著向，我流势均力敌，互为工具人的菲奥
Relationships: Anton Ferner/Paul von Oberstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【菲奥】Lead Core/铅心

01

奥贝斯坦走出军务省的时候，外面已经开始下雨。

他不觉得从台阶下去坐进悬浮车的那两步路淋点雨会有什么事，但菲尔纳快他一步，已经将伞撑到了他头顶。

“虽然只有几步，但阁下要是因为淋雨发烧感冒了，军务省的效率就会下降。下官可不敢冒这种险。”

在奥贝斯坦说出没有必要之前，菲尔纳的理由早已脱口而出。身为军务尚书，奥贝斯坦没有在小事上分心的习惯，于是他点点头站进了副官的雨伞下——但他知道菲尔纳说的是假话。

每一个字都是。

02

安东.菲尔纳少将胆识过人。

这几乎已经成了每个初次从军务省大门走出来的人，都会一边抹着额头的冷汗，一边在心里感叹一番的事。

这种想法绝大多数来源于这位少将成天跟冷冰冰的军务尚书面对面，几年如一日，竟然也没有表现出任何生理或心理上的不适——如果不是对上官有着绝对的忠诚，想必是无法做到这一点的。

因而他们每感叹一次，菲尔纳身上就多一个忠勇兼备的标签。

有关忠诚的话题暂且不论，在菲尔纳真正作为下属为奥贝斯坦办事之前，当时还是罗严克拉姆元帅府幕僚的奥贝斯坦，其实也并未否认过菲尔纳胆大这点。

如果不是胆识惊人，是不可能有勇气违抗贵族上司的命令，夜里带着三百人就敢冲进罗严克拉姆庄园行绑架刺杀之事的。更别提失败之后还能成功逃走，而逃走之后却又以‘忠诚只应献给能理解其价值之人’这样的理由，在第二天自投罗网，站在罗严克拉姆元帅面前自荐。

‘你可真是厚脸皮啊。’

罗严克拉姆元帅这么评价菲尔纳的时候，奥贝斯坦就站在旁边。

就在几个月前，从第七次伊谢尔伦战役里生还的奥贝斯坦作为不名誉的逃跑者，以与眼前人同样的姿态和军衔，站在了同一个人面前。理所当然的，他们也从罗严克拉姆元帅处得到了同样的评价——真敢说，以及不要脸。

这并不是什么好词，但奥贝斯坦却并不引以为耻。对他而言，若是被人夸奖了拥有高登巴姆王朝所推崇的忠诚，或许才是脑袋里出现了难以洗清的污点。

面对不学无术、脑袋空空、甚至屡次无视合理建议的上司，如果下属不仅需要尽心竭力的辅佐，还要在战败之后也跟着殉葬的话，奥贝斯坦想，这就不该叫做忠诚，反而该被称为愚蠢了。

‘所以下官认为，下官的忠诚和生命都是有价值的东西。’

大概是觉得把两个观点相似的人放在一起会十分有趣，在见过菲尔纳之后，罗严克拉姆元帅就将这个胆大的上校扔进了奥贝斯坦的下属名单里。

于是作为奥贝斯坦手下暂时军衔最高的直属下属，菲尔纳在前来报道的第一天，就享受了和奥贝斯坦坐在同一个办公室里的待遇。

白发绿眼的上校当然知道，这既是种厚待，也是新上司摆在桌面上的考察和监视。如果他也有着普遍意义上帝国军人所该有的直率与忠诚，或许也就没有这种困扰了。但不幸的是，菲尔纳并不认为无知是件幸福的事。如果非要作为军人，他看着走廊上走过的提督们想，或许还是别把染得通红的手称作荣誉来的好些。

在安东.菲尔纳搬进他新办公室的最初几个月里，之前有关奥贝斯坦是逃兵的流言还未曾消散。就算是罗严克拉姆元帅府，也并非是堵不透风的墙，更别提菲尔纳初来乍到，本就有心打听他新上司的事。

所以原来奥贝斯坦阁下也有这么狼狈的时候啊，他不禁这么想。

面对新上司极差的风评，菲尔纳并没有表现出任何负面情绪，反倒津津有味地结合周围人的评价，翻着资料继续往下看。

从过往的记录而言，这位奥贝斯坦阁下似乎并不是个迂腐的人。在看到以固执出名的杰克特提督曾是奥贝斯坦在伊谢尔伦的直属上级时，菲尔纳的脑海里甚至立刻浮现出了自己的前上司，布朗胥百克公爵的脸。

「如果这个上司不值得，那就再换一个。」

虽然奥贝斯坦从未对他说过这话，但菲尔纳从奥贝斯坦过去的履历里读出了这一句。与自己的经历和三观上的微妙重合不禁让菲尔纳深深地吸了一口气——随即他便像是什么也没看过似的，将东西收拾好，关上资料室的门，每天按时而得体的出现在他和奥贝斯坦共用的办公室里。

03

五个月后，伯伦希尔舰上，奥贝斯坦递过来一张纸。

已经能够熟练接手新公务的菲尔纳顿时不敢怠慢地接了过去。纸上的内容只有短短几行字，是关于贵族军意图在威斯塔朗特动用核子武器无差别攻击两百万平民的情报。

“看来贵族军已经丧心病狂了。”虽然还没拿捏清楚奥贝斯坦给他看这份紧急情报的用意，但菲尔纳还是中规中矩地评价到，“是意识到他们的败亡已经无可避免了吗？”

“我曾经听说过你刺杀罗严克拉姆公爵的理由。”奥贝斯坦突然开口说。

“如果罗严克拉姆公爵死了，内战就会在还没开始时就结束。贵族军会以最少人数的死亡换取最高效的胜利。但布朗胥百克公爵认为只有正面击溃敌军才是正确的，因此他拒绝了你和修特莱少将的刺杀提议。”

“是的。”菲尔纳答。

“那你认为，现在怎么做才是最好的呢。”

奥贝斯坦语调平淡，但菲尔纳顿时明白了他话中暗藏的影射。五分钟之前奥贝斯坦递来那张纸的时候，还说了罗严克拉姆公爵对维斯塔朗特的反应是准备出兵救援，但同时也有些犹豫的事情。

——都是为了以最高效的方法取得胜利，也同样是面对犹豫甚至拒绝的上司。那么现在的奥贝斯坦，不正是站在当初自己劝谏布朗胥百克公爵接受刺杀提议的位置上吗？

菲尔纳心如电转，“下官认为，既然都是为了尽快结束战争，那么在上司无法听从有益谏言的时候，直接让事情变得无可挽回也是策略的一种。说起来，下官从未对那天违背布朗胥百克公爵的命令感到后悔。不妨说正是因为做了出格的事情，下官现在才能好整以暇地站在阁下面前。”

一边作答，他一边看向奥贝斯坦。

而奥贝斯坦则回看了他一眼，也没对菲尔纳的回答给出任何评价，转头就出门去了。菲尔纳没能从那对机械义眼里得到答案，但作为奥贝斯坦的副手过了五个月，他知道没有答案就是好答案。

04

奥贝斯坦再次回来的时候，菲尔纳知道，自己的上司必然已经安排好了威斯塔朗特的事情。

而事实也正如他所料。为了让罗严克拉姆公爵的胜利变得人心所向，奥贝斯坦没有让罗严克拉姆公爵背负拒绝救援的罪责，反倒是直接谎报了贵族军准备动用核子武器的时间，特意让前去威斯塔朗特救援民众的军队因为意外而姗姗来迟。

之后便是罗严克拉姆公爵与吉尔菲艾斯提督为此发生争吵，然后因为一时的意气而导致了吉尔菲艾斯提督卸下配枪，在安森巴哈的行刺下徒手身亡的事情。

“……阁下，我还没有放弃你。但如果再沉溺于过去，忘记展望未来的话，到时候宇宙落入别人手中，吉尔菲艾斯提督的在天之灵也会感到难过的吧？”*

吉尔菲艾斯提督死后，奥贝斯坦去找悲痛的罗严克拉姆公爵谈话。在大厅外等候奥贝斯坦的菲尔纳，只听见了上司说的最后两句。

两句都很直白。

但从菲尔纳所了解到的，从那个从来不说废话和安慰话的奥贝斯坦的角度而言，能不以反讽的语气说出‘在天之灵也会感到难过’，或许就足以证明这是奥贝斯坦难得的委婉了。

所以他的上司其实也并非不会说些更中听的话，菲尔纳想，只不过在平常这没需要，也不可以罢了。

若是向来只对主君负责的幕僚和掌管军队实权的提督们的关系好到变成了一块铁板，就算是罗严克拉姆公爵拥有比宇宙更广阔的气量，日后继承他位置的人，也会对此感到如坐针毡的吧。

05

总而言之，不管后世对此如何评价，威斯塔朗特事件都联系着吉尔菲艾斯提督的死，永远成为了罗严克拉姆公爵心里拔不去的一根刺。

而受到此事长远影响的也不仅仅是罗严克拉姆公爵一人。在贵族军彻底战败后，一部分内战相关的事件在元帅府高层被允许披露，其中就包括了奥贝斯坦主动参与威斯塔朗特事件的全程。

「所以在那个干冰手下的话，什么时候就会被莫名其妙地牺牲掉，也是不知道的吧？」

这句话传到菲尔纳耳朵里的时候，已经成为整个元帅府公认的事实了。可奥贝斯坦却像是没听到似的，并没有阻止这个极大损害了自己名誉的流言的疯狂传播。

“所以就算这会对罗严克拉姆元帅府的形象产生负面影响，也不需要处理吗？”

菲尔纳坐在奥贝斯坦对面，大着胆子问道。就算是搬到了元帅府里位置更好的新地方，他们也还是坐在同一间办公室。菲尔纳抬眼就能看到奥贝斯坦。奥贝斯坦抬眼就能看到菲尔纳。

“……没有必要。”

奥贝斯坦的回答一如既往的简洁。他的头埋在小山一样高的公文里，直到菲尔纳起身去倒咖啡，才看到文件山后的奥贝斯坦正摸索着桌面，熟练地更换他的机械义眼。

上司的眼睛是义眼这事，菲尔纳从报道的第一天起就知道。但此时仍他习惯性地装作什么也没看见，只是自顾自地路过奥贝斯坦的办公桌，打开门走进茶水间。

奥贝斯坦不需要怜悯。

有趣却又悲哀的是，他的义眼甚至比有眼睛的人看得更远。菲尔纳难免想到了近日耳朵里塞满的关于奥贝斯坦的恶评。不少人对他感到恐惧，而另一些则认为他冷血——这些评论确实没有任何错处。在帝国仍旧崇尚正大光明的勇武下，玩弄计谋与基因缺陷一样，都是生来就该被批判的错误。

而事实则证明了这是奥贝斯坦的正确。如果不是威斯塔朗特惨案极大的动摇了贵族军基层士兵的心，帝国内战不一定就能这么快结束。但菲尔纳深深明白，有时过于正确反倒是种错误。

人并非是为正确而生的。

菲尔纳想，可奥贝斯坦一定也知道这点。

白发绿眼的上校从茶水间端着咖啡出来的时候，他的上司已经换好了新的义眼。与旧的义眼一样，两只由精密机械组成的球形处理器严丝合缝地镶嵌在奥贝斯坦眼眶里。

但菲尔纳知道，要不了几个月，这对麻烦的机械又会闪烁起需要更换的红光。

传说中大神奥丁为了换取智慧，用一只眼睛与巨人密米尔做交易。那么生来就失去了两只眼睛的奥贝斯坦，除却得到了智慧之外，又用另一只眼睛换来了什么呢？

06

几天之后，奥贝斯坦带来了一只狗。

那是一只年老的达尔马辛犬，斑点皮毛上甚至能看到明显的肌肉下垂。奥贝斯坦把它带进了办公室，又让菲尔纳去买狗粮和水。

“来，斑斑。”菲尔纳这么招呼它。

奥贝斯坦自然不会有闲心给狗取名字，但他却也没阻止菲尔纳这么干。达尔马辛犬听到菲尔纳的招呼，便慢腾腾地走了过来。

说来也怪，这老狗在元帅府门口赖上了奥贝斯坦。趁干冰之剑不在办公室里的时候，也有路过的爱狗士兵想要伸手摸摸它，但老狗却每次都会不着痕迹的避开。

只有奥贝斯坦可以给它喂食。

而狗与菲尔纳的关系则更为微妙。在见到菲尔纳的第一眼，达尔马辛犬就夹着尾巴退了一步。

“看来下官并不招狗喜欢。”菲尔纳的语气里充满了遗憾。

“不要以幼犬对人的友善程度来要求老年犬。”

奥贝斯坦抬眼。在菲尔纳的印象中，这是奥贝斯坦话里难得有些温度的时候。菲尔纳看他伸手摸了摸达尔马辛犬的脑袋，狗温顺地低下了头。

07

就这样，等到奥贝斯坦和菲尔纳在一年半后入驻军务省，又和大本营一起从奥丁迁往费沙的时候，达尔马辛犬在军务尚书的办公室里仍有一席之地。

菲尔纳对此乐见其成。

这倒并不是因为他和狗的关系有多好。只是奥贝斯坦招狗喜欢，比起矛盾而又复杂的人来说，狗总比人强得多。

在新帝国成立的最初这一年里，需要军务省着手处理的事件就像是雪花一样成片地飞来。再加上军务尚书的外号叫做干冰之剑，当菲尔纳忙得脚不沾地时，便也时常腹诽这已经可以被军部记载为是军务省的冬天。

但就在这样军务省上上下下都几乎要插上翅膀的时候，作为军务省最高长官的奥贝斯坦，工作强度似乎下降了。

这或许是菲尔纳的幻觉。因为不管是之后帝国军进军海尼森，还是罗严塔尔就任新领土总督，新帝国发生的这些大事，每桩每件的背后都或多或少仍存在奥贝斯坦的影子。

但奥贝斯坦开始缓慢的放权却也是真实的。最典型的证明是菲尔纳桌上重要公文的数量再次上升。菲尔纳对此并不感到意外，席尔瓦贝尔西的事情告诉了众人一个道理：如果一个部门因为缺少了某一特定的个人就会导致效率出现雪崩式下降的话，那就证明了这个部门是不完善的。

08

菲尔纳很清楚，奥贝斯坦的目标是推翻高登巴姆王朝。

他一边给达尔马辛犬煮鸡肉，一边想。那么现在，在高登巴姆王朝连同《恶劣遗传因子排除法》一起变成历史的灰烬之后，能够继续驱动奥贝斯坦的东西，又是什么呢？

鸡肉煮老了，菲尔纳也没有得出答案。

十分有趣的是，在他升任少将、担任军务省官房长后，不少试图讨好奥贝斯坦的人，都认为他是最了解奥贝斯坦，也是奥贝斯坦最看重的人。

如果他们知道菲尔纳当了奥贝斯坦六年的副手，却连奥贝斯坦庄园的大门也没进去过一次，说不定会立刻收回上面的评价。

但没去过就是没去过。现在想来，他与奥贝斯坦几乎没有私交。作为不善交际的干冰的得力副手，安东.菲尔纳长袖善舞。提督里十个有十个不愿意和奥贝斯坦说话，却有八九个都乐意和菲尔纳在海鹫喝上一杯。鲜少说话的艾齐纳哈提督也有个这样的副手，长官与副官私交甚笃。

所以或许他与奥贝斯坦的上下级关系，从最开始就走向的，就是常人眼里非正常的道路。

但这又有什么关系呢？

菲尔纳挑了挑眉，在这个仍旧歌颂骑士主义的帝制国家里，胆敢推翻王朝的人被称作胆小鬼，认为忠诚存在价值的人被叫做厚脸皮，所以若是上下级之间没有传统的爱戴、尊敬、和忠诚，似乎也没有什么大不了的。

随后的日子里，罗严塔尔战败，贝根格伦作为罗严塔尔的副手吞枪自尽。

菲尔纳和皮罗一起参加了贝根格伦的葬礼。他的悲哀很真实。不仅仅是因为酒友贝根格伦的死，同样也是因为知道了在这个皇帝已然开始考虑立宪的、崭新的国家里，曾经受到高登巴姆王朝影响的人，仍然无法摆脱旧日的阴影。

09

“菲尔纳。”

悬浮车的车外仍在下着大雨，奥贝斯坦在车窗外漆黑夜色的映照下，看向坐在副驾驶的菲尔纳，“皇帝的病情已然好转，等到康复就准备炸毁地球的事，已经散布出去了吗？”

“是的。”菲尔纳答。

他回话的时候，车外恰好传来轰隆的雷声。菲尔纳不知道奥贝斯坦究竟有没有听见，但他并没有再说一遍，因为奥贝斯坦没有再问话。

从军务省到临时皇宫，坐车只需要十五分钟。在最初的对话后，除却车窗外不时落下的闪电，剩下便只有车内两人呼吸的声音。

那把为奥贝斯坦在军务省门口挡了几步雨的伞，在上车后就被菲尔纳靠在了腿边。菲尔纳知道，这是就它最后一次为奥贝斯坦服务了。

十九点十五分，悬浮车准时到达了皇帝下榻的临时皇宫。

奥贝斯坦没有丝毫停顿地走向了车外。

门廊挡住了雨，坐在车里的菲尔纳看着奥贝斯坦的影子融入了大厅的光里。

“晚安，阁下。”

他在心里说。晚安，阁下。

00

正如奥贝斯坦所料，在地球要被炸毁的假消息放出后，最后残余的地球教徒带着炸弹和武器，鱼死网破地冲入了皇帝所在的临时皇宫。

奥贝斯坦替皇帝坐在他本该在的房间里，在心里回顾完自己的遗书并确认了没有错漏后，又在剩下漫长的等待中，打发时间般的想到了菲尔纳。

与大多数的长官与副手的关系截然不同，菲尔纳与他之间从未存在传统的高登巴姆式忠诚——奥贝斯坦向来认为这是件好事，不然万一他做错了什么，菲尔纳就是下一个贝根格伦。

但不服从却也不是帝国军官该有的品质。于是在奥贝斯坦最后掠过的很多记忆中，军务省四十平米的办公室里，菲尔纳坐他对面，端茶，递水，汇报公务，偶尔也被允许提出质疑，以及讲冷笑话。

说来真的很不可思议，但军务省的空气真的不在零度以下。

可也就仅此而已了。

奥贝斯坦不说与公务无关的废话，菲尔纳也就从不越界。两个人保持着恰到好处的距离，就如同摆放在同一个工具箱里的螺丝刀和制图笔。被人安放在相邻的卡槽里，没有说话，也不能说话。

但奥贝斯坦却不觉得这有什么遗憾，他确信菲尔纳也有着相同的想法。

——现在想来，或许真有人的心，是铅做的吧。

【END】

*这句话源自OVA第26集。

*题目铅心同时指代两个人，奥贝斯坦和菲尔纳都是。比起肉体活胎的真心而言冰冷，沉重，有毒，坑坑洼洼，拿在手上会因为氧化而颜色很难看，但比起真正的金属又显得熔点低且柔软。

*是另类的勇气与忠诚。

*最开始菲尔纳与奥贝斯坦其实很像，互相能从对方身上看到自己的影子。本篇想写那种正是因为相似才能互相理解，也正是因为相似，最后两个人才无法说出更多的话。而菲尔纳最后慢慢理解了奥贝斯坦的全部，这样的故事……但是大家有不同的理解也是见仁见智啦！

*感谢好基友上船高手陪我一路Beta和聊天（今天的我们都是赶稿奇兵！


End file.
